


I (don't) hate you

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Confused Kim Mingyu, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Romance, Roommates, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a younger sibling is always hard. Wonwoo can relate.His elder sister always ordered him around but Wonwoo didn't mind it.But he knew that she absolutely crossed the limits when she left her 5 year old daughter with him.Or a Meanie au where all Wonwoo needed to mend things with Mingyu was a child.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Meanie au♡♡  
> This will probably around 5 chapters and won't be as explicit as my other work :')
> 
> This chapter is just a prologue and the first chapter will be updated tomorrow, hopefully (~￣³￣)~
> 
> Anyway, let's go!

Wonwoo has had worse days. He's been through a lot.

  


In a middle school, he fractured his hand after tripping on the stairs and falling onto the ground. 

  


Or that time when his mother walked in on him touching himself. Nothing was exposed, thankfully but it made breakfast the next day very awkward. 

  


In high school, he found out that the person he was dating cheated on him with his cousin! 

  


And in college, when he met his asshole of a roommate, Kim Mingyu. 

  


Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo are roommates and they absolutely despise each other. They cannot stand each other at all! Wonwoo tried avoiding Mingyu but the younger is in the same circle of friends and is his fucking roommate. 

  


  


So he sees Mingyu every minute, every day. And that wasn't entirely desirable. 

  


Before they were at each other's throats, they were good friends actually. Mingyu is a year younger and when they first met, Mingyu was all smiles. Now he's anything but that. 

  


Wonwoo doesn't know when things went sour between them. He has no idea! All he knows is that Mingyu started this. 

  


One day he came back from his classes and rudely dismissed Wonwoo. Of course Wonwoo didn't think much of it. Mingyu probably had a bad day. But Mingyu continued scowling and glaring at him and Wonwoo wasn't a wimp so he retaliated. 

  


  


And that's how they ended up like this. Constantly bickering and barking. He doesn't remember the last time he said anything nice to Mingyu or vice versa. 

  


Just this morning, Wonwoo tripped over his bag and landed face first on the ground. Mingyu didn't even have the courtesy to help him up. The boy just scoffed and exited the dorm as Wonwoo groaned in pain. 

  


Unsurprisingly, there was a huge bruise on Wonwoo's face. All his friends asked about it but Mingyu simply laughed. 

  


Wonwoo didn't know if he felt angry or heartbroken. His relationship with Mingyu was worsening everyday and he didn't know how to fix it. 

  


He would try and strike up a conversation when they were in the room but stop himself. Why should he fix anything? Why can't Mingyu initiate? 

  


Maybe there was nothing left to salvage. The brief friendship they once enjoyed was buried under all the petty fights and disagreements they had over the year.

Whatever. Wonwoo shouldn't focus much on this stuff because his predicament had only worsened. 

  


Because right now, there was a toddler waiting for him at his door. 

  



	2. Cry, sleep and love

"You want me to do what?" 

"Watch over her for a month" Wonyoung said as Nari played with her keys. 

Wonwoo gaped. 

"You really want me, a college student, to look after Nari?? There's so many things that could go wrong Noona!" Wonwoo said. 

Wonyoung is Wonwoo's elder sister. They've had a good relationship, like any normal siblings. But when Wonyoung got pregnant out of wedlock...let's just say their parents weren't the most supportive regarding this. They practically disowned Wonyoung and Nari, Wonwoo's niece. 

They'd warned Wonwoo, told him to stay away from his sister but Wonwoo loved Wonyoung and Nari too much. He was the only one left for them. 

But this favour....was a little too much! How could she just leave Nari with Wonwoo?? He's a college student and knows nothing about children! What if something happens?? Can he really take the responsibility of raising a child?? 

"I'll cover the expenses!" Wonyoung pleaded as Wonwoo rubbed his face, thinking. 

"Noona..."

"Listen Wonwoo! This business deal is _VERY_ important. I can get promoted and then afford better things for Nari! But I can't help that I have to go to the States for it. So please help me out ..." Wonyoung said as Nari settled on her lap, blinking at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo's eyes shifted between the Mother-Daughter duo. Their eyes were practically shimmering, urging Wonwoo to accept the responsibility. And as seconds time passed, Wonwoo unfortunately caved in. 

"Fine! But just one month!" Wonyoung clapped her hands and Nari laughed.

Wonwoo couldn't help but smile as Nari ran and jumped onto Wonwoo's hands. He held her close and sighed. 

A month will pass by in no time. And he loves Nari. How hard could it be?

\--

Turns out, very hard! It's been 40 minutes since Wonyoung left and Nari is already crying! 

Wonyoung left Wonwoo with a bunch of instructions and numbers. Her kindergarten address, daycares around the college and her doctor. But she forgot to teach Wonwoo how to communicate with a 5 year old! 

Sure she could form words but she simply refused to talk to Wonwoo. He picked her up in his arms and bounced her around. He swirled her while making weird sounds. He even tried feeding her some milk but nothing worked! 

She was crying and yelling and shrieking and it was driving Wonwoo crazy! 

"Nari-ya, please tell Woo what you want? I'll give you anything. Just tell me," he tried reasoning with the 5 year old but she continued sobbing. 

"Are you negotiating with a child?" a voice spoke up and Wonwoo jumped, startling Nari and she started crying again. Wonwoo sighed and held Nari close, patting her back. 

He turned to Mingyu who had somehow managed to walk in unnoticed. Upon seeing him, it hit Wonwoo. Why did he agree to take care of Nari? He wasn't living alone.

Mingyu and him were roommates. And of course Mingyu wasn't going to accept this. Why would he, a college student, want to live with a child??

_Fuck.._

He stood his ground, waiting for snarky remark from the younger or for him to question the origins of this child but he said nothing. He sat down on his bed and browsed through his phone. 

Wonwoo frowned. No insults? No interrogation? Is he not curious at all? Does he not care? 

Of course he doesn't care. Why would he? Wonwoo means nothing to Mingyu...

"I wasn't negotiating. I'm just trying to get her to stop crying" Wonwoo mumbled, looking away as Mingyu hummed. 

"So how long is Nari going to stay here?" he spoke up again.

Mingyu knows of Nari. Wonwoo recalls telling the younger about his adorable niece but he's surprised Mingyu remembered. But maybe it's just like Wonwoo knowing about Mingyu's beloved grandmother. Somethings just stay.

"Uh....a month..." Wonwoo answered and Mingyu finally looked up at him. Wonwoo held his breath as his eyes locked with the younger. 

_It's coming. He's gonna start a fight. It's--_

"Cool" he went back to browsing through his phone. 

Eh? That simple? 

Wonwoo shrugged as he went back to tending to the fussy Nari. But her cries only increased. 

Eventually Mingyu left the room, probably annoyed by the commotion. Wonwoo couldn't blame him. 

It went on for a while as Wonwoo tried every thing in his power to calm Nari down. He tried playing with her, tried feeding her, checked her body for any insect bites. She would quiet down for a while but cry a little more. And this debacle went on till late night.

Exhausted, Wonwoo doesn't remember falling asleep beside the drowsy Nari. She was quiet and that was all that mattered.

But he remembers waking up sometime in the middle of the night to Nari's sobs. He had to get up but he was too tired. But he didn't have to.

There was a figure holding Nari. Her head lay on the strong shoulder, her body relaxed. She looked peaceful, like an angel. Wonwoo smiled when the figure turned around but his heavy eyes closed.

The last thing he remembers before drifting to sleep is Nari being tucked into his bed, her small hands coming to rest on his, her steady breaths matching Wonwoo's. Like that, they fell asleep. 

\--

Mingyu knelt beside Wonwoo's bed, observing the two cuddled up on the bed. He sighed and uncapped the ointment. He squeezed some onto his finger and hesitantly reached forth towards the bruise on Wonwoo's cheek. 

Knowing Wonwoo, he probably hadn't even applied ice onto it. And it looks pretty bad. 

Gently, he rubbed the ointment onto his bruise with his thumb. He stilled when Wonwoo flinched but the boy just pulled Nari closer and continued sleeping. Mingyu sighed and finished the job, his fingers lingering a little too long on his cheeks. 

He pulled away and got into his own bed. He looked at the duo across him again.

_I'll try and be nicer from tomorrow, Hyung_

Then, he fell asleep. 


	3. Hot and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! Let me know how you guys feel ♥️

Wonwoo woke up to the smell of toast. He forced his eyes open and looked around. Nari was still sleeping by his side, wrapped up in his arms but Mingyu's bed was empty. 

Wonwoo hadn't come to his senses yet but when he heard the front door close, his eyes opened. 

He yawned and sat up gently so as to not wake Nari up. But when he saw the clock, he panicked. 

It's 9?????!!!

FUCK FUCK HE'S SUPER LATE THE CLASS STARTS IN 30 MINUTES!! 

He ran to the bathroom and tidied himself up. 

He woke Nari up, gently of course. She got up in the most adorable way, rubbing her eyes and with chubby cheeks. Normally Wonwoo would have cooed his heart out but today he was late! 

He brushed her teeth and got her ready, all the while glancing at the ticking clock. 

If he's late today Mrs.Choi will throw a fit! 

With 15 minutes to go, he didn't have the time to fix breakfast up. But how could he let Nari go hungry??

As Nari put on her shoes, he rushed to the kitchen counter to fix something up but halted on seeing Toast and coffee on the table. 

_Did Mingyu forget? Maybe he made more than he could eat_

Wonwoo ponders a while before grabbing the 3 pieces of toast and making a run for it. 

_I'll take this for now. If he's upset, I'll deal with him later_

With that, Wonwoo dashed out of the dorm and caught a taxi to Nari's kindergarten. He helped her eat on the way and tied her pigtails in the moving car. She was left with bread crumbs all over her little mouth and uneven pigtails but he managed to look cute as hell!

With her lips pulled into a large smile and her small hands waving, Wonwoo reluctantly dropped her off at the Kindergarten. The teacher seemed to have been informed that Wonwoo would be coming instead because she wasn't surprised in the least bit. But she did looked a little concerned about the bruise of Wonwoo's face. Who's gonna tell her Wonwoo couldn't hurt a fly? 

He watched Nari go in with a smile and almost forgot he was running late. So he hailed another taxi to the University. He ran past the students, almost hitting Seokmin by mistake when he tried greeting him before rushing into the class in the nick of time.

Mrs.Choi eyed him as he made his way to the back of the class. 

"Dude why were you late?!" Soonyoung spoke in a hushed tone as Wonwoo tried catching his breath. 

He grabbed Soonyoung's bottle and gulped it down. 

"Long story. Remind me to apologise to Seokmin when I see him next," Wonwoo said as he ducked his head down, exhausted. 

He had only eaten a loaf of bread but that was fine because Nari got to eat two of them. 

Soonyoung didn't say anything further and mumbled a quiet 'Alright' before going to back to look at his book. 

Wonwoo sighed. That was a close call! 

After taking a minute to collect himself, he straightened up and opened his books. 

He didn't notice Mingyu eyeing him from the far right.

\--

"Dude what about lunch?" Soonyoung asked as Wonwoo packed up his belongings. 

"No time for that. I'll see you later, Soonyoung" he said and rushed out. 

Wonwoo didn't have any plans for today. But once he had time to recollect his memories from yesterday, he realised that Nari's stuff toy, Kyu was not there. Maybe Wonyoung had forgotten or maybe it was misplaced. But Wonwoo finally realised why Nari had been crying yesterday. 

She missed Kyu! 

She's had that raggedy dog toy for over two years now. Wonwoo's never seen her without it! So if we wants to avoid another cry fest, it's better if he buys a new one. 

And because his schedule today is jam packed, he can only use his lunchtime to go look for it. 

After sending his sister a few curses about misplacing the toy, and hopped into another taxi. But of course his task wasn't easy. He had to move around 7, yes 7 shops! But after a while half hour of searching and chasing, Wonwoo succeeded. 

He grabbed a banana from a nearby stall and hurried back to his classes. He met up with Seokmin this time, apologized and sat down for a continuous and strenuous 4 hours of class. 

Of course Wonwoo was stressed and exhausted. He thought maybe he could sneak a nap but he just couldn't. 

And in what felt like an eternity, the clock struck 5 and Wonwoo sighed. Now he could go pick Nari up from the Kindergarten and head home. But just as he was about to get up, Mr.Lee spoke up. 

"I will need 5 minutes of your time to discuss about the group project next week so please remain seated.

Wonwoo wanted to protest but s sharp gaze from Mr.Lee sent him back to his seat. 

And it turns out, Mr.Lee was a liar. Because it has been 20 minutes now and this professor just wouldn't stop! 

Wonwoo grew impatient, his foot tapping against the desk repeatedly as the man went on and on. The sky outside was turning grey and the air cold. It was going to rain.

"Ok! See you next class" he heard Mr.Lee said and dashed out of the class rather disrespectfully. If the man asks him for an apology, Wonwoo will apologize but right now only Nari mattered. 

He got into a cab and asked him to hurry. He was 30 minutes late, the Kindergarten closes by 5-5:15. 

He dashed out the car, not caring for the rain. As he approached the Kindergarten, he spotted Nari. She was pouting, holding her teacher's hand. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Wonwoo apologized the moment they spotted him. 

"It's okay. But please try to be on time from next time, Wonwoo-ssi" she smiled at him. 

He nodded, embarrassed and she walked away after saying a goodbye to Nari.

"Woo.." Nari sulked as she raised her arms, asking to be lifted up. Wonwoo smiled and took her into his arms.

Her lower lip protruded out, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry Nari-ya....I had work.." he slid her hair behind her ear. She nodded understandingly but the pout remained. He sighed. 

With great difficulty, he managed to open his bag while balancing Nari in a hand and fetched Kyu.

"Look what I have" he said and when her eyes landed on the dog, her face lit up. She immediately grabbed the toy.

"Kyu!!!" she cheered and Wonwoo giggled. She wrapped her small arms around his neck in a tight hug. 

"Thank you Woo!!!" she laughed when Wonwoo twirled her around. 

"Anything for you Princess" he cooed and she giggled, hugging the toy close. 

"Should we head home now?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically. 

Wonwoo almost stepped out but halted when he remembered it was raining. He didn't have an umbrella on him, nor did Nari have her raincoat. 

He pondered for a while but came up with no alternatives other than running and hailing a cab on the main road. 

"Hold on tight" he said and and covered Nari's head with his palm and dashed into the rain. 

Luckily, he was able to catch a cab and they rode the car back home. 

Wonwoo put down Nari and she ran into the apartment, twirling around with Kyu. Wonwoo smiled and _finally_ sat down on the floor by the bed. Mingyu wasn't here thankfully. Even if he was, he probably would've left. 

He watched as Nari played along and in no time dozed off. 

\--

When he came to 20 minutes later, he realised that Nari was surprisingly quiet. 

She was laying on the pillow, her back turned to him.

_Is she asleep_? Wonwoo wondered as he crawled over to her. 

"Nari-ya.." he paused when he turned her over. 

Her face was flushed and when Wonwoo touched her, her skin burned. 

His eyes widened and he took her into his arms, her unnaturally limp body radiating heat. She was sweating, brows furrowed as Wonwoo scrambled to grab his phone. 

His hands were trembling as he looked through his phone for the Doctor's number. His throat dry as he checked the time.

_Is anyone gonna be there? How do I go there? This has never happened before... What do I do?_

Wonwoo gulped, his breath hitching when the door opened and Mingyu walked in. 

He gasped and turned to face Mingyu. 

Mingyu kicked his shoes off but when his face looked up at Wonwoo, his indifferent expression changed to a worried one. 

"Hyung?" he rushed to him as Wonwoo stated at him with moist eyes. Mingyu had stopped calling him Hyung. This felt unfamiliar.

"Nari...she..." Wonwoo couldn't form proper words, his lips quivering as Mingyu touched Nari's forehead. 

"Fuck she has a fever" Mingyu cursed and Wonwoo flinched as he looked at Nari's distressed face. 

"Hospital...I have to take her to the hospital..." Wonwoo muttered as he looked around. He grabbed his wallet and walked to the door when Mingyu stopped him. 

"Hyung it's raining outside! And you're panicking right now...fuck..." Mingyu said as he observed Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo's blurred vision seemed to find Mingyu's gaze and he inhaled. 

Mingyu's eyes were comforting, familiar and strangely gentle.

Mingyu pulled out his phone. 

"Seungcheol Hyung? I need to borrow your car"

\--

"It's just a fever. She'll be fine in no time," the Doctor said and Wonwoo finally exhaled, relieved. 

"Oh Thank God" he muttered weakly, fisting the fabric of his jeans under the table. Mingyu, who sat beside him, saw his shoulders tremble. 

"Was she in the rain by any chance?" 

"No--" Wonwoo paused. His eyes widened. Fuck....

"I'll take that as a yes" the Doctor sighed and Wonwoo tensed.

"But she will be okay, right?" Mingyu spoke up. 

"Don't worry. But I suggest you take better care of her next time. She's a child so her immune system is weak. I hope you won't be as irresponsible next time" she said and Wonwoo flinched, not meeting her gaze.

He nodded dejectedly. 

\--

Wonwoo entered his apartment and laid Nari on his bed. She was still asleep, probably because of the meds. 

He sat down at the dining table and exhaled. 

Mingyu came back from returning Seungcheol Hyung's keys and noticed Wonwoo sitting by the table, his face in his hands. 

Mingyu noticed how tired Wonwoo looked. He had back to back classe yesterday and then he was suddenly given the responsibility of taking care of child by his sister. Nari wouldn't stop crying and the two of them had fallen asleep, exhausted. 

The ramen packets were intact meaning he hadn't eaten dinner yesterday. He seemed almost out of it this morning and worse when he saw the elder rush to the gate at after 5. 

Wonwoo was exasperated. 

Wonwoo noticed Mingyu's presence as he moved about the kitchen but said nothing about it. 

After a few minutes, a clink alerted him. Before him was a bowl of ramen and kimchi on the side. 

He looked up at Mingyu. 

"Eat up" he said. Wonwoo stared at him. Mingyu ignored his intense gaze on him. He looked outside the window but when he finally caved and turned to Wonwoo, he gasped. 

A tear rolled down Wonwoo's eye and Mingyu flinched. His hands rushed to touch Wonwoo but the latter jumped away. 

Mingyu watched as tears continuously rolled down his cheeks. 

"Hyun--" Mingyu hesitated.

"I'm sorry! I...I don't know why I'm --" Wonwoo looked like he didn't realise he was crying. 

_Fuck it_

Mingyu walked over to the elder and wrapped his arms around him. Wonwoo tensed at first but didn't push him away. So Mingyu stood there, albeit awkwardly. 

Then, Wonwoo started crying. 

His head came to rest on Mingyu's shoulder.

Mingyu's embrace was warm. And that's what Wonwoo needed right now. 

Warmth and comfort.

Mingyu relaxed. 

_It'll be okay...I'm here_..

Mingyu couldn't get himself to say those words. But he could let him cry his heart out. 

\-- 

Wonwoo took the last slurp of the Ramen and put his chopsticks down. Mingyu stood up from where he was sitting and put the bowl away into the sink. 

Wonwoo didn't say anything and only stared at a random spot on the floor. 

Mingyu understood why he'd broken down earlier. Wonwoo was stressed and Nari's fever took him by surprise and pushed him over the edge. He felt responsible for Nari's condition and was mentally beating himself over it. 

He wanted to say something but decided against it. After depositing the bowl in the sink, he walked past the silent Wonwoo to go to his bed. 

"Thank you"

Mingyu paused. He turned on his heels to face Wonwoo. 

"No problem" it came out a little harsh, and Mingyu cursed himself. But Wonwoo didn't seem to mind it. 

"Yeah. I mean it. For the toast this morning and for taking care of Nari last night," he turned to Mingyu, his eyes gentle and puffy. 

_So he found out.._

"It was nothing. When I got home, she was sobbing and calling my name so I picked her up and she immediately fell asleep" Wonwoo frowned.

"Your name?" 

"Yeah. I heard her saying 'Gyu' and when I went to lift her up, she smiled and practically yelled 'GYU!' " Mingyu explained. It took him a while but Wonwoo pieced it together. 

He chuckled as Mingyu blinked at him animatedly. 

"I guess you _do_ look a little like Kyu" Wonwoo laughed as he imagined two ears and a tail on Mingyu. Mingyu tilted his head and it only made Wonwoo bellow with laughter. 

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" Mingyu deadpanned as Wonwoo tried controlling his laughter but failed. 

Mingyu sighed and walked back to his bed. 

"I'm gonna sleep now!" he declared as Wonwoo's laughter faded. 

Once under the blanket, Mingyu finally let himself smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided that I'll be orphaning this work. I just don't think it's going anywhere and I've been stuck inna writer's block for a while now. I don't want you all to wait and thought this would give you some closure. 

I'll be back with more Meanie works soon but this one isn't really up my alley. 

I'm sorry to those who really were reading it😅


End file.
